


Four months

by boyvender



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyvender/pseuds/boyvender
Summary: 4 months, 17 weeks, 121 days
Relationships: Lightning McQueen/Jackson Storm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Four months

McQueen was going to die.

That’s what the doctors told him. He had 4 months left, 17 weeks, 121 days. 

The first month Lightning spent his days thinking if he should tell anyone, he went through all the pros and cons. In the end he decided to keep it to himself.

The second month he spent racing, driving on all his favourite tracks, enjoying it before he would be too weak to continue.

The third month was the hardest, Lightning started to get closer with Jackson, a surprise to him and everyone else.

For the past few weeks he had spent every night with Jackson, they’d drive around in Storms car during sunset and later watch the stars. It wasn’t anything that special but they both enjoyed it, it helped Lightning distract himself of the future. 

At the beginning of the fourth month things got bad. Jackson confessed to Lightning, and it wasn’t like he didn’t like him back, Lightning just felt guilty. He was going to die in a few weeks and only he knew.

But he didn’t tell Jackson, he didn’t want to hurt him. Instead he spent his final weeks being with Jackson and his friends as much as possible. 

The last day Jackson and Lightning spent together wasn’t anything special, they spent the day making dinner together and cuddling the rest of the night. 

“Lightning….I love you. You don’t have to say it back but I needed to tell you.” 

That’s when Lightning broke down, he started crying which made Jackson visibly confused.

“Jackson I’m dying, I have a few days left if even that many, I’m dying.” Lightning was a sobbing mess now, he couldn’t even speak and it got harder for him to breathe. He couldn’t breathe at all, was he dying? Jackson seemed to notice that and called the ambulance, he was holding McQueen close to him, telling him to take it easy, trying to calm him down, Jackson wasn’t going to lose his boyfriend, this wasn’t going to happen.

Yet he did, the ambulance arrived too late. The last words Lightning told Jackson were I love you. He was dead, Lightning was dead.

The funeral happened a week later, it was a huge event, racers and fans coming from all over the world.

Jackson didn’t attend, he spent the day at Lightning's house, going through his old things. As he was about to leave the room he saw something, a letter, with his name. Jackson took it down to read it.

_ “Dear Jackson, my dearest Jackson  _

_ If you’re reading this, I’m probably dead. _

_ I’m not sure if I ended up telling you but if I didn’t, I’m so sorry. I love you Jackson, I do, but I couldn’t bare myself to tell anyone. I thought that maybe keeping it to myself would keep everyone else safe, I didn’t want to hurt anyone.  _

_ Jackson my love, my dearest, my sweetheart. _

_ I love you as much as there’s stars in the sky. _

_ When you’re looking up there, think about me okay? I’ll always be with you, forever. _

_ Lightning” _

That night Jackson went out to watch the stars, and he kept thinking about Lightning, his sweet sweet Lightning.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @Luv4kika for more !!


End file.
